


the one with the vents

by Mrs_Understood



Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Uses the Vents, I'm sorry this is so short, Loki uses the vents, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter uses the vents, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Super Soldier, Tony is Confused, clint is a little shit, no beta we die like men, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: “Shh, there coming!” Clint said, cutting him off excitedly.“Thank you again for meeting me today Mrs.Payette, I am looking forward to our meeting today, you see-”“Three...” Clint wispered.“We learned a lot when-” Steve started to walk tords the bord.“Two…”“Wakanda was in a-”“One.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 423





	the one with the vents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I felt like I owed you some fluff after that 5+1 monstrosity. Please comment story ideas and I'll make them happen :)

Peter had gone into the vents a few times before, mostly when he was trying to pull a prank, namely the one where he followed Steve around playing ‘Cold As Ice’ for 72 hours until he fell threw on accident. He didn’t love them, they were fairly dusty, and he was pretty sure that rats lived up there (Not that he could tell Mr. Stark that, because he knew he would have 174 exterminators up here if he knew) but they were convenient, and a great place to do homework, which he had way to much, without someone touching you in water. He had gotten two days of detention for that, where he ironically had to watch Steve lecture him about maturity. So he often escaped up there with any paper assignments and a flashlight. The unfortunate thing was, he got lost very easily, which is how he ended up faced with a dead-end (Why the hell did a vent have a dead end?) filled with blankets, chocolate, and… skulls. He couldn’t tell what all of them were, but at least some of them were human. He heard a rustling behind him and whipped around so quickly he thought for a second that he had given himself whiplash. He looked up and Clint crouching there, a hand over Peter’s mouth, and hand full of water balloons. Slowly he realized Peter, who could not have been more confused.

“Are these your skulls?”

Clint gave him a strange look. “There Loki’s.”

“Loki goes in the vents?”

“Duh, I don’t know what he does up here, aside from reading romance and eat chocolate.”

“And collect skulls.”

“I mean, he leaves them behind everywhere.” Peter must have made a confused face because Clint laughed. “Let’s just say be careful with the cereal you eat near Asgardians, and always check for mouse heads.

“Wait-”

“Don’t question, just accept.”

“So what are you doing with the water balloons?” Peter said, very much wanting to move on and forget the whole topic.

“I think Steve has seemed pretty confident lately, it sure would be a shame if someone were to interrupt an important meeting with a foreign government.”

“Won’t he be mad?”

“Steve? Yes, why do you think I’m doing this? The governor is in on this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Payette is cool like that. Come on, your gonna miss the show.”

With that, Clint started army crawling through the vents, seemingly knowing exactly where to go with almost too much ease.

“How much time do you spend up here?”

Clint looked him dead in the eye, with a very serious face. “Too much.”

Peter snorted in a not-very-dignified way, unable to help himself when he saw the look on the assassin's face.

“Shhh! He’s gonna hear you!” Clint said, fighting to maintain the serious mistake as he clutched the balloons to his chest, looking more like a toddler about to get in trouble.

Finally, they got into position, stationed directly above the smartboard, already prepped for Steve’s presentation.

“Isn’t this a little mean?” Peter asked, suddenly worried about the super soldier's reaction.

“Of course it’s a little mean Peter, that’s why we’re doing this.” Peter looked at the agent with wide worried eyes “Okay kid, you know what he did to me the other day, he got Loki to turn all the egg’s in my kitchen so that when I cracked them they turned into bird shit. Bird shit Peter, this is totally tame compared to what I’ve done before. He’ll be fine, just a little wet.”

“Okay then, if you’re sure-”

“Shh, there coming!” Clint said, cutting him off excitedly.

“Thank you again for meeting me today Mrs.Payette, I am looking forward to our meeting today, you see-”

“Three...” Clint whispered.

“We learned a lot when-” Steve started to walk towards the board.

“Two…”

“Wakanda was in a-”

“One.”

Clint handed Peter a couple of balloons, before swinging out the vent and aiming straight for Steves's head. Peter threw his quickly, and it took him a moment to realize that Steve wasn’t covered in water, he was covered in paint.  
The look on Steve’s face was enough to send both of them into laughing fits as soon as he looked up. He blinked confused for a few times, before he looked up, seeing the missing vent.

“Clint!” he yelled at them.

“Run Peter run!”

They both crawl/sprinted out back the way the came, hurrying to escape the yelling coming from the super solder, Peter didn’t stop until he reached a fork, unsure of where to turn, he leaned against the vent wall trying to suck in air as he collapsed into laughter. He looked back, not seeing clint for a second in the dim lighting, for a moment before he reappeared, doubled over in laughter.

“Holy….Shit...Peter, did you...see his face.”

He could feel tears of laughter rolling down his face as he gasped for breath.

“Is he… gonna come after us?” Peter asked, still laughing.

“He needs to finish his meeting.”

“You didn’t tell me it was paint!”

“You would have backed out if you had known.”

They sat gasping for a moment, trying to calm down.

“You know that was evil, don’t you?”

“Why else would we have done it.”

Peter paused for a moment, before he remembered something, “Sir, how do we leave now?”

“We’re stuck here until Cap forgets about us.”

“How long will that be?”

“You better get comfortable.”

0o0o0o

They ended up staying in the vents until Tony had called Peter, giving away there location to the very angry supersoldier, who’s shirt was still slightly pink, despite the scrubbing.

"You are my da-ad, you're my dad, wooki wooki wooki"

“That’s where you are you little shits!” Peter heard the boom from a few rooms over.

“ABORT MISSION!” Clint yelled, drop down to the briefing room below and sprinting out. Peter followed suit, scrambling the other way in an attempt to mislead the man. He somehow made it to Mr. Starks's lab hurrying in and slamming the door. He turned, seeing a very bewildered Mr. Stark, with oil smudges on his face.

“Peter, what happened?”

He was laughing too hard to form coherent sentences but tried his best to explain. “I...vents and clint and...we had paint balloons...Steve...meeting.” was about all he could get out before dissolving into laughter again.

“You hid in the vents with Clint and dropped paint balloons on Steve?”

“During a meeting.”

“Holy shit that’s brilliant. Hey FRIDAY, you have that footage, right?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Good. Store that to the ‘Capsicle is melting’ file.”

“Right away boss.”

0o0o0o

Peter didn’t risk leaving the Lab for several hours, content to finish his homework and tinker with his web-shooters. Mostly though, he had heard Clint screaming two floors down and he knew for a fact that the ascension wouldn’t hesitate to sell him out.

“Peter!”  
“What!”  
“I’ve called your name four times, it’s time for dinner.”

“Oh.”

He bit his lip anxiously as he followed his mentor out the door, keeping a close eye on- well, everything. He refused to be surprised by the captain. Which is why he was so ready to jump to his right when his spidey senses warned him.  
“Peter!” He heard the soldier yell, he turned his head, only to see Steve with easily more than 15 paint ballons.

“Get back here you little shit!”

Yep, Peter loved life with his new family, even when that meant eating his Mc. Donalds covered in paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment and kudos, you can't possibly imagen how happy they make me :)


End file.
